The Weight of Guilt
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Adam has always bullied Chase. But now, Chase has gotten seriously hurt from it. Chase's arm is in a cast. Adam is overwhelmed with guilt. What will happen? My entry for BionicWolfLover's one shot contest! One shot.
**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever one shot! This is my entry for BionicWolfLover's one shot contest! I hope you enjoy!**

-Adam's POV-

 _Flashback_

"I'm bored!" I exclaim. Bree groans.

"Adam…" Bree says. "You're always bored! I need to get away from this. I'm taking a nap."

Chase was playing on the floor with some blocks. He's pretty small. 3, even though he says he's almost four he's a whole month and a two'th away!

"Hmmmm…" I say.

"Hey, Chasey." He looks at me.

"Wanna play a game?"

He nods eagerly. "Ye'! Ye' I oo!"

"Okay… it's called Bionic brother toss. Ready?" He nods excitedly. I walk over to him and pick him up. Now he looks confused. I throw him across the room. He cries.

"Wow! That's fun!" I walk over to him and do it again.

He cries more. " _What a baby!"_ I thought. Bree seemed to hear his screaming because she came out of her capsule.

"Adam! What happened?!" She demanded.

I explained the whole thing and she told Mr Davenport as soon as he came down. I was in trouble for 2 days because of that. All because Chasey couldn't be quiet!

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey, Chase." I say. He looks at me curiously.

"Wanna play a game?"

He shakes his head.

"No! I know you're games Adam!" He yells.

"Come on! Just once!"

"No!"

"Come on Chase! Are you still a baby?"

"I. am not. A freaking baby! Stop throwing me around!"

I stepped back from Chase. I was shocked by how furious he was. I shook off the surprise and ran at him. I picked him up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and grabbed his arm. I walk over to him when Mr Davenport walks in.

"Adam! What has been happening?" He demands.

"What do you think?" Chase yells. "Adam threw me again. I'm freaking tired of it!"

"Adam!" Davenport yells. "What were you thinking?!"

"That I was bored and throwing Chase around like a little doll is fun."

"Adam! To your capsule! NOW!"

Great. Now I get in trouble because Chase can't keep quiet. Again!

-Mr Davenport's POV-

"Chase. You okay?" I ask my youngest son. Well, other than Leo.

"I… I think s-... N-no…" he says and then starts screaming in pain. I pick him up and carry him down to the lab. I put him in his capsule and make it scan for injuries. I look at the results on the cyber desk and I'm shocked. His Bionic chip was slightly damaged and he broke a bone. With his chip damaged he no longer had Bionic healing. It seems that his super intelligence still works to an extent. I press a button and Chase's capsule extracts his chip and puts his arm into a cast. He steps out and then a beeping sound plays.

"A mission alert!" I exclaim. Bree immediately super speeds down to the lab. "I got the mission alert!"

Adam, seeing the commotion, steps out of his capsule.

"Bree. I need you to super speed Adam to the mission site. You should be in and out within minutes." I explain.

"Got it!" She says.

"Wait. What about me?" Chase asks.

"I'm sorry, Chase. You can't go on this mission. You're in a cast for crying out loud!" I explain.

Chase gets tears in his eyes and runs to the elevator.

"Chase, wait!" I yell out but it's too late. The doors had already closed.

"Ha! What a baby!" Adam exclaims.

"ADAM!" I scream, he jumps back at my anger. "YOU'RE DOING THIS TO HIM! This is all you're fault!"

"It's not my fault that he has a tiny, doll-like body and I'm the strongest man on the planet."

"Adam! Just go do the mission and come right back! We'll talk about this later! Don't think you're getting off without punishment!"

-Adam's POV-

I don't know why Davenport is making such a big deal over nothing. It's just Chase. Geez. Anyway, we complete the mission with ease. We don't even need Chase! Then, Bree super-sped me home.

Bree speeds me into the lab, where Mr Davenport is waiting.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Adam, Chase's arm _and_ chip are broken! It will take weeks for me to fix his chip and who knows how long it'll take for his arm to heal! Thanks to you, Chase is completely useless on missions!" He snapped.

"Oh good! Nothing's changed!" I laugh.

"Adam, this is serious!"

"What are you making such a big deal about? He's just Chase! It's not like he matters anyway!" I say.

"What?! Listen to yourself, Adam! You throw around, bully, abuse, and injure your own brother for your own amusement and don't feel even a sliver of remorse afterward!" He yelled angrily.

"Why would I?" I snapped back. "It's not like he ever does anything useful around here! He's just a nerd! Nothing more!"

"Adam!" Davenport snapped.

"What?! Huh? Huh?!" I yelled back. Davenport was silent. "Yeah. Exactly."

I stormed out of the room before Mr Davenport could even respond.

-Chase's POV-

Tasha has been babying me ever since she found out what happened. She walked into the guest room I was in. I was lying on the bed. Some tears stained my face.

"How ya feeling, honey?" Tasha asked me.

"B-b-better… I th-think…" I respond. I was stuttering because I was crying just a minute ago. Not because I was in pain, though I was, it was because I couldn't go to the mission. Missions are my life. Mission leader is my identity. Because of Adam, I lost that. It hurt more because… he's my brother. I remember when we were younger, we got along so well. Sure, he threw me around from time to time, but we were… brothers. Good brothers. Why did it have to change?

"T-t-tasha?"

"Yes honey?" Tasha said.

"It hurts…" I mumbled.

"I know, honey. But it'll get better." Tasha assured me.

"N-no… not my arm…"

"What? What is it sweetie?" She asked curiously. Honestly, I'm seriously getting tired of her babying me.

"It's… it's… A-adam…"

"What about Adam?"

"That… that… that he f-finds so much enjoyment out of hurting me!" I pretty much completely broke down at that point. "We… we're s-s-s-supposed t-to b-b-be b-b-brotherssss!"

Tasha tried to comfort me. But, it didn't really work much.

-Adam's POV-

I was just thinking about what Davenport was saying earlier. Honestly, I started to feel a little bad. Eh, he's still just Chase. I'm sure I'll feel better after a nice bowl of powder sugar donut o's. I had a bowl and it was still delicious. Then, Tasha came downstairs.

"Adam, talk to your brother! Now." She said firmly.

"But Tasha-" I begin.

"No. Talk to your brother."

"Fine!" I groan. Then, I go upstairs. I go to the guest room that Chase is apparently staying in. I knock on the door.

"Tasha! I don't wanna talk right now!" He yelled from inside his room.

"Chase… it's Adam."

"Oh…" he said, I was about to go in when I heard something a bit… unexpected. "Then go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Chase, come on! We're… we're brothers."

" _Were_ brothers! Not now! Not anymore!" Those words tore into me so much. Did he really think like that? Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran downstairs, grabbed some food and stuff, ran back upstairs, went into a guest room, and locked the door. Remorse.

-Mr Davenport's POV-

Chase's chip is almost done being repaired. Chase has been doing some training with his arm to make it possible for him to go on missions. Adam hasn't come out of the guest room since he locked himself in there. I really want him to come out. I don't know entirely why he'd lock himself in there. He hasn't talked to anyone.

"Chase." I say. He looks at me. "Do you know what's going on with Adam?"

"Mr Davenport," he said. "For the 57th time, no, I don't."

I sigh. I really want to know what's going on with Adam.

-Adam's POV-

I never thought of it like Chase did. How could I have been so blind? I knew he didn't like it. Why did I do it? And now, he hates me. And he should hate me. I'm the worst brother ever. I'm supposed to protect Chase, not hurt him! That's what a big brother is _supposed_ to do! But no, I throw him around, hurt him, bully him. And he doesn't leave. He put up with it, even though he hates it. I don't deserve a brother like him. And now, I blew it. I have no brother now.

"I'm officially the worst brother ever." I mumble to myself.

"Why was I so mean to Chase?" I ask myself.

"Why? Why did I have to be such a jerk? Why did I have to destroy my friendship with him?"

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

"Why am I such a failure?"

-Chase's POV-

I know I shouldn't have said that about Adam. I make fun of his stupidity all the time. Sure, he hurts me all the time. But, he loves me. Right? Why else would he have locked himself in that room? I have to talk to him!

I run up the stairs and knock on the door of the room Adam locked himself in. He doesn't answer. I knock again.

"Adam… it's Chase…" I say softly.

"Adam… it's Chase…" I say, a little louder.

"Adam. Please open the door." I plead to my older brother. No answer. I bang on the door harder.

"Adam. Open the door." I say loudly, but not threateningly. He still didn't respond. Since my bionics weren't working, I couldn't use my molecular kinesis to break the door down. And I don't have my smarts to think of a solution. Then, it hits me. It's so obvious! I grab a toothpick and put it through the circular hole on the doorknob. It unlocks.

"Adam…" I say gently as I enter. He turns away from me.

"Adam, I think I know what's wrong. Hiding it won't help."

He begins to cry. This is the first time I've ever seen him do that. I sit down on the bed with him.

"It's okay Adam…" I try to comfort him.

"N-n-no…" he chokes on his words. "It's not."

"Yes it is, Adam. I'm not gonna let you be like this."

"I'm a failure Chase…"

"No your not! Don't say that."

"B-b-but it's true! I I I… I failed you…" he cried. "I'm th-the worst b-brother… e-ever…"

"What? Adam, no. You're not a bad brother." He looked at me with tears staining his face. Tears tumbled down his cheeks.

"Yes I am!" He scolds himself. "Just look at your arm, Chase! I did that! I'm a terrible brother! I'm s-supposed t-to pr-protect you…

"And instead… I hurt you! All the time! I'm the worst brother ever!" He put his head into his hands.

"Adam…" I say. "You're wrong. Sure, you throw me around. You hurt me sometimes and make fun of me…"

"Exactly, Chase! All I ever do is bully you!"

"Adam!" I say. "You didn't let me finish. Sure, you do those things. But I know you love me. I love you, Adam. Adee." He smiled when I said 'Adee', it's what I called him when I was little. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for."

He looked at me and smiled. Then, he thrust his arms around me. Instinctively, I try to avoid it. But, then I realise he wrapped me in a hug. I smile and return the favor.

We finally get up, and go downstairs, smiling, happy. Nothing, not even a broken arm, was going to take this moment from me.

Adee and Chasey… always.

 **Hey guys! Was the ending too light hearted? Anyway, I hop this was an enjoyable story! This is the first time I've written something like this, so it might not be the best. Also, I made Adam say two'th instead of half on purpose. And the lock being opened by a tooth pick really happens with the kind of lock on some things, in case you though that was an error or something. Also, I know this pretty much neglects Leo's existence, so im sorry about that. Either way, I really hope you enjoyed this (especially you, BionicWolfLover)! Until next time, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
